


You’ve got issues I won’t mention

by RosieRead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Aggressive Scorpius, Anal Sex, Author has not read Cursed Child, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Come Eating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching, Top Albus Severus Potter, albus pov, everyone is a smartass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRead/pseuds/RosieRead
Summary: "Just FUCK me already, you twat." Scorpius spat.Albus thrust in swiftly, and Scorpius's breath hitched at the suddenness."So now I'm a twat? Funny- didn't think you were into those."OrAlbus and Scorpius have sex on the couch in Albus's room and talk about their dads. But mostly they have sex.





	You’ve got issues I won’t mention

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed- because the only person I know in RL who reads smutty slash fiction is my brother and YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS NIK.
> 
> This fic popped into my head in its entirety as I was falling asleep one night last June. I then proceeded to break some laws while driving to class the next day, and not listen to any of the finals prep, because I was too busy writing this damn thing.  
> I don't know what to do with it anymore, so I'm putting it here. I've read it so many times I could probably rewrite it, verbatim, on my deathbed.  
> So, enjoy, I guess.

Scorpius's thighs had to be killing him.

Albus had thrown his legs over his shoulders as soon as he had gained a rhythm after the initial press in, but this was taking a lot longer than Albus had anticipated. He kept getting distracted from the task at hand because he didn't like that he could be hurting Scorpius- though, really, him being worried about that now was a bit idiotic.

Albus and Scorpius were both covered in sweat at this point- fucking on the couch in Albus's bedroom had seemed like a great idea at the time. It had been so effortless to transition from boredom induced teasing kisses on Scorpius's throat, who, at the time, was trying to read one of those giant Wizard World™ history books, to pushing the book aside and Scorpius down into the cushions and stripping him. He'd assumed it would be quick and easy- they had gotten so good at that- but it was turning out to be far more aerobic than he had expected.

Albus hit in deeper on the next thrust. Scorpius gasped out- his grip on his own hair falling away and leaving it to drape haphazardly. The color is his cheeks had been steadily growing and it was becoming increasingly distracting. Albus's hand slipped where it had been holding Scorpius's thigh, the sweat that gathered there and the surprise of Scorpius' sounds making it a bad placed to hold in the first place. Instinct to prevent him falling and banging his head against Scorpius's led him to find a new grip under Scorpius's knees and push the legs forward, extending them to what had to be a painful stretch.

Scorpius groaned "fuck- Alby-"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Don't apologize- fuck-" his breath caught up in his throat as Albus pressed his calf down to his chest in an alarming way- the muscle under his skin stretched and gorgeous. "yes-"

Perhaps Scorpius liked the pain.

That was something Albus hadn't actively considered before.

Albus was so distracted by the idea of his boyfriend potentially being a masochist and what that would mean for their sex life, that he didn't even hear the tale-tale shrieking creak of the floorboards that led into his attic bedroom.

"Oh my god!" his sister yelped from where she stood in the doorway. "Albus!"

Albus didn't have to look over to know the look on her face. He knew what she could see of them from the doorway; Albus had a thing for how Scorpius looked at every angle, and Scorpius barely had the presence to notice the mirroring charms when he was sufficiently locked in. The couch blocked the explicit parts, but what was visible was more than suggestive enough. Albus's shoulders, covered in the ugly pink color that always sprouts across his skin when he's doing anything physical, and Scorpius's legs and feet, which were stupidly long and covered in the palest goddamn hair, which left them looking smooth and rigidly feminine from where they stuck out past Albus's shoulders.

Albus slipped out of Scorpius, dropping his legs as he turned to look at Lily. Scorpius pulled up instinctively and buried his head against Albus's twisted torso. With the height of the couch and the way Scorpius had pulled Albus’s pelvis to press against his chest, Albus didn't need to worry about flashing his sister, though she was probably seeing more of his ass than she ever wanted to.

"Lily! Have you heard of knocking?" He shouted, curling a hand into Scorpius's hair to hold him against his stomach.

"Sorry!" she yelled back, fumbling to shut the door between them. "Sorry- gross- sorry!"

"Just go away!"

"I'm going! I never wanted to see that!" She shouted as she tumbled back down the stairs.

Scorpius pulled back slowly as Albus's hand loosened, and he sunk back down into his former reclined position with a sigh. His knees were still bent around Albus, providing him with a tantalizing view of Scorpius's mussed hair and spread legs. Scorpius smiled.

"Fuck." Albus leaned down and placed his hands on the arm of the couch, Scorpius's head between them. Without the motivation of actively fucking it was hard to not press himself against Scorpius as much as possible.

Scorpius leaned up and kissed him, his hands wrapping around Albus's neck and spine, pulling him down into it. He seemed to be unbothered by the fact that Albus’s little sister had just seen them fucking.

"Fuck-" Albus breathed between kissed, "I should go-" he was distracted by Scorpius's tongue again, "deal with her- Fuck." He pulled up enough that Scorpius didn’t currently have the abdominal strength, or will, to follow him. "You are being very distracting and unhelpful."

"No," Scorpius's fingers dug into Albus's hair, the nails too blunt to do any damage, "that would be you. Talking about your sister doesn't really do it for me."

Albus shifted his hips, trying to find a way to settle them so neither of their erections were trapped in an uncomfortable position.

"Shouldn't I go talk to her?"

"What's the benefit in that?" Scorpius huffed.

"Explain? Tell her to be quiet? See if she knows I'm with you? I don’t think she saw your face."

"Who else would you be fucking?" Scorpius's hips canted up. Albus struggled not to press back down in response.

"No one! I just-" He huffed as Scorpius tugged him down far enough to knead a piece of Albus's throat with his teeth.

Scorpius kissed up his jaw, "What's the point of going to talk to her now instead of later?" he muttered into Albus's ear.

"Can-" Scorpius pulled on his ass so he was forced into the grind Scorpius had started, "fuck, Scor- explain."

"What's there to explain? She knows I’m staying over this week, and now she knows we're fucking. Just talk to her after."

"But if I wait she'll know we- you know-" Albus’s shrug rolling down into his hips.

"Finished?" He pulled back to look up at Albus, "either you go now, she knows we didn't finish, and she is confronted with the reality that is horny-sex-hair-coitus-interruptus Albus, whom I would put to far better use than she ever would, or you go later, looking quite presentable, and she only has to deal with the abstract idea of you having sex and orgasms."

Albus tried to pull away to sit up. "I-"

Scorpius yanked him back down and muttered into his cheek. "Let's go with the option where neither of us has blue balls."

"But it's just weird.” Albus shuffled but didn't pull away. “I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Don't you fucking dare." Scorpius kissed him fiercely. It was filthy and perfect and had too much saliva and teeth. 

"If you don't get back in me right now, I won't let you touch me for a month." Scorpius growled.

Albus smiled to himself as Scorpius nipped at his shoulder and tried to rock his ass into Albus. He'd learned a lot about Scorpius since they started this not long after Scorpius's birthday, but the thing that startled Albus the most was the underlying insecurity which Scorpius seemed to hold about the whole thing. He seemed to think that Albus would be the one to end this- and that it could happen at any moment and all at once.

Albus worried that it would happen slowly.

Albus blamed the Slytherin's influence on him for the fact that he had repeatedly used Scorpius’s insecurity to make Scorpius pull him in fiercely and force a quick and rough encounter. He needed the reassurance that this was wanted by both of them as much as Scorpius did.

The way Scorpius was pliant against him after, and calmer overall, was probably the only reason Albus didn't feel guilty for riling Scorpius up in the first place. It was good for the both of them.

"There is no way you'd last a month." He gripped.

"I would last a lot longer than you, you ass." Scorpius pulled back to glare at him.

"Funny nickname for the person who was just fucking yours." Albus moved his hand down to check that Scorpius was ready enough to take him again. His fingers slipped in easily- and though it was slightly drier than he wanted it to be for his sanity. He knew Scorpius wouldn't let him fix it. Try as he might, Scorpius never let him prep him as much as he needed- but considering Scorpius's fondness for marks- and apparently for mild pain- he shouldn’t be surprised.

"but you're not fucking me NOW." Scorpius fell back against the couch with a huff and using his grip on the arm, ground into Albus's fingers as harshly as possible. "You ASS. You're a wanker and an ass."

"Is insulting me really the best way to get what you want?" Albus slipped his fingers out and moved his hand to push Scorpius's knee up and out so he had a better angle for the initial entry.

"Just FUCK me already, you twat." Scorpius spat.

Albus thrust in swiftly, and Scorpius's breath hitched at the suddenness.

"So now I'm a twat? Funny- didn't think you were into those." Albus pulled Scorpius's hips up, trying to find the right angle for his thrusts.

Scorpius pulled on Albus's hair, tugging him down into open, loose kisses. "Shut up and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." Albus muttered against Scorpius's cheek as he began to gain a real rhythm instead of the lazy grind he'd been unable to still. If this had been their first time Albus would have been scared by the sounds Scorpius was making. They were too close to the ones he made when he'd gotten thrown to the ground by a bludger. Now, Albus reveled in them.

Perhaps Scorpius wasn't the only one with an unexpected kink to consider.

Scorpius's groans only got louder as Albus maneuvered himself to hit deeper and faster- every catching drag out of Scorpius led to a swift and rolling reentry which was causing even Albus to begin to pant and curse louder than he usually did. Scorpius was always the loud-cheeky-shit in the bedroom, not him.

Albus was nearing the end faster than he would have expected. They had both been close before she-who-must-learn-to-knock entered, but the sudden stop and heated restart had made the new rise come on too rapidly. If he wasn't careful he'd end up being the cliché of "fast," and then having a very grumpy Scorpius on his hands- which was only adorable in the morning cuddle hours when he had plenty of time tease it out of him.

Albus slowed slightly and released Scorpius's thigh to lean his forearm on the sofa beside Scorpius's head. Albus could see Scorpius swallow before he opened his eyes to look up at Albus.

Scorpius had grey eyes. A foregone conclusion given his heritage. But- in these moments- when they were so full of a warm wanting- Albus begin thinking of them as a consuming and cloying black which pulled him in too thoroughly.

Scorpius hooked his ankles around Albus's hips and pulled Albus into a burst of quick, tight thrusts that had them both gasping against the others mouths and had Scorpius's eyes fluttering between open and shut.

Albus was _NOT_ gonna be a goner.

He brought the hand he wasn't using to support himself up and brushed his fingers over Scorpius's mouth. Scorpius looked up in a question as his lips parted a little wider.

Albus canted his hips up for a biting stroke, and slipped his fingers into Scorpius's mouth, pressing them deep and wide so that there was no way saliva wouldn't pool.

"Suck."

Scorpius's mouth was only getting shinier and deeper in color with every passing moment, and the grazing of his teeth over Albus's fingers coupled with the subtle gagging motions Scorpius made with his tongue were all pushing Albus closer. He was already riding the wave- keeping his orgasm at bay with willpower.

He dragged his fingers from Scorpius's mouth, ignoring the color of his tongue where it swiped out to catch the trail of saliva. Albus kept the pace steady as he brought his hand to Scorpius's erection.

A twist of his spit-slicked fingers, pressure under the head with his thumb as the rest of his hand glided rapidly over it, and a tilt of his hips so he- hit- right-

There.

Scorpius came with a shake over his stomach. Streaks hitting up to the little scar near his right nipple.

Albus's orgasm was dragged from him with a hiss- the delay making it rigid and prolonged. Just on the edge of painful.

He let his head fall against Scorpius's shoulder and breathed for a moment. He'd have to move soon- but for now, hovering over him was fine. He felt Scorpius drop his ankles- likely his thighs would be burning tomorrow. He was strong and agile- good on a broom when he wanted to be- but not particularly flexible- despite his _efforts_.

Scorpius's fingers lightly pushed back Albus's hair. He brushed affectionately over his ear and hairline. Albus nuzzled into Scorpius's throat and was rewarded with a chuckle and a tired sigh.

Albus pulled up and kissed Scorpius, keeping things soft and open.

"I love you, you know." Albus said in the sigh between kisses. Scorpius hrumphed against Albus's lips during the next kiss and twisted his fingers in Albus's hair. Albus gave a slight laughing breath as their lips broke away from one another's, and Scorpius shifted his body as if settling into a nap.

Albus could feel his shoulders weakening from the tension of supporting his weight. As much as he just wanted to curl up against Scorpius and fall asleep, the stickiness of dried come gluing them together would not be much fun to wake up to.

Albus sat back on his heels, giving his back a break while supporting himself with his hands on Scorpius's torso. Albus didn't mind eating come. An acquired taste- but so were most adult things. He hadn't liked whiskey the first time he tried it either, and Scorpius turned out to be far more intoxicating anyway.

He'd learned to like the flavor of Scorpius's semen- and even if he hadn't, the look Scorpius always got whenever he licked it up or swallowed it down would have been worth it. Scorpius had never gotten used to the taste of Albus's. Scorpius didn't like eating come. It didn't slow them down.

It helped that Scorpius was oddly enamored with rimming Albus, and that Albus found out that even if it took a little longer, he would come a hell of a lot harder from that than from a blowjob. Also, even though he had an aversion to eating it, Scorpius definitely didn't mind being marked by come. On more than one occasion he had made Albus skip lunch just so he could ride him through it, and demurely reminded Albus at dinner that he had had Albus's come leaking out of him all of Arithmancy.

Neither of them got much sleep that night. And Albus learned how to compensate for a lot of missed meals.

Scorpius had dozed off still clutching Albus to him, and Albus didn't want to disentangle himself to the degree required to get the tissues anyway. The solution was quite simple.

Albus started at Scorpius's collarbone, kissing and licking him gently. Going slowly, because Scorpius being woken up by Albus licking his stomach would lead to him swatting Albus off like an over-affectionate dog.

Being efficient at licking up sweat and cum wasn't exactly something Albus would put on a resume, but it was something he had become quite good at. At least when it came to Scorpius. Albus was a natural at a lot of things involving Scorpius that he wasn't good at without him.

He made quick work of it, leaving a hickey right over where the highest drop landed on Scorpius’s chest for good measure.

The fact that Scorpius hardly stirred until Albus was mouthing at his dick spoke to Albus's proclivity for having his hands and mouth all over an unconscious Scorpius on a regular basis. 

There is only so much self-control a guy can have when his boyfriend crawls into his bed every night and has given a long-term green light to things getting started before he wakes up.

"What'r you doin'?" Scorpius mumbled, his eyes breaking open and meeting Albus's.

Albus held his eyes as he pushed up Scorpius's legs and bite at the skin of his inner thigh. "I'm too lazy to grab a tissue."

Scorpius raised a brow, but Albus wasn't paying attention. He'd used his hands to spread open Scorpius's ass and was sucking off the trailing bead of lube and cum that was leaking out of Scorpius.

No one could ever say Albus Potter wasn't thorough.

Scorpius gasped and clenched every muscle he was in control of, flinching away. He relaxed with a whimper when Albus made it clear he wasn't going to let up just because Scorpius hadn't mentally prepared himself for Albus's impromptu clean-up techniques. 

Scorpius didn't lend to leak that much- something Albus had questioned until they had both been halfway to drunk and Scorpius was fucking his own fingers on Albus's bed, babbling on about wanting Albus in him- always in him- as a technique to get Albus onto the bed with him. It had worked.

That wasn't the only thing Albus learned that night. Albus pushed his thumb into Scorpius's hole and pulled at the edge. he leaned back just enough to watch another line of cum leak out. He leaned in and sucked it away, licking in next to his thumb.

Scorpius choked on his own tongue, hips jerking under Albus's mouth.

Albus slowed his assault, transitioning to drawing a line up to Scorpius's knee with a soothing application of kisses. He knew that Scorpius liked the aftershocks- being pushed just a little farther than he thought he could go- but trying to pull another orgasm from him at this point would be cruel.

Scorpius was breathing heavy, his head dropped back against the arm and chest rising and falling in dramatic increments. Albus rested his chin on top of Scorpius's knee, and watched him come down from it all.

From the beginning he had always been fascinated by Scorpius- all of his reactions- emotional and physical- intended and unintentional. Before this- them- when sex wasn't a way in which they knew each other, and they were just best friends, though to Albus there had never been anything "just" about their relationship- Albus watched Scorpius every moment he could manage. He wanted to know what he thought of things- the serenity and terror- both of which Albus was able to stir up in equal measure.

Scorpius said more with his body than he ever did with his mouth, the opposite of Albus's family. Albus was been enamored before he knew Scorpius's name.

Scorpius had calmed and was squinting at Albus. Albus ran his hand down Scorpius's thigh, squeezing when he reached his hip. He could tell Scorpius was trying to tense up, but all the happy-sleepy chemicals were making that hard for him.

Scorpius pulled his legs together and pushed Albus away with his knee. Albus took the hint and moved away, sitting sprawled out in the opposite corner of the couch and leaning his head against the back as he shut his eyes. Nothing changed as he listened to his own breathing, trying to invite in the zen half-naps that come from exercise or orgasms.

He felt the weight change on the couch, the sound of Scorpius shifting and coming closer. He opened his eyes to find Scorpius almost in his lap, one leg touching the floor in a mirror to Albus's own, and hands pressing into the back cushion and sofa arm beside Albus's torso. 

Hadn’t Scorpius just wanted space?

"Watcha doin'?" Albus asked, twisting to accommodate the change in balance on the couch.

Scorpius looks up at Albus from his awkwardly crouched position, lips showing the ruddy color that Albus always associated with Scorpius's post-coital revenge plans, and skin dewy in a way that was undoubtedly pornographic. 

He didn't break eye contact as he kissed just under Albus's lowest left rib. "I'm returning the favor."

Albus's stomach jumped because Scorpius couldn't mean-

And Scorpius's mouth is on his dick

"Scorp-" Albus's leg jumped, knee knocking against Scorpius's.

Scorpius looked up at Albus, the angle obviously stinging behind the eyes, sinking his lips farther down and rolling his tongue over the head. His eyes were shiny.

"Merlin-" Albus's head fell back. He felt Scorpius's hands on his torso- thumbs digging into his abdomen and rolling in with the quivers of the muscle.

He was being disrespectful. Albus wasn't watching Scorpius- and that was just- sacrilegious given the circumstances.

Albus forces his head forward. Scorpius adds suction. Albus wonders if he just died. He grips a hand in his own hair to stop his head from rolling away. He has to watch Scorpius.

Scorpius takes Albus in all the way. Just to prove that he can- the bastard- and pulls off with an obscene slurping-suction sound. Albus's vision blackens. Scorpius mouths at the base and sucks on each of Albus's balls, his saliva already going stiff against Albus's skin.

Scorpius looks up at Albus again as he licks a stripe up Albus's dick, and takes just the head into his mouth for a final wet suck. He pulls off and straightens his back.

Albus takes his hand out of his own hair to pull Scorpius in by the base of the skull and kiss him, warm and messy and tilted, as Scorpius insists on gripping his hands on Albus's hips. If Albus is all the more accommodating of Scorpius's tongue in his mouth because it tastes like his cock- well- that's his own business.

When the kiss finally breaks, Scorpius's head falls to Albus's shoulder and he lets out a huff against his neck.

"You're the devil." Albus mumbles as he twists them around to the other side of the couch- because that's where the pillow is, and he has no intention of moving again for hours.

Scorpius doesn't respond, just shifts around where Albus lays against the couch. He settles with his head over Albus's heart, and his body is pressed up against the cushions. Albus huffs and twists his shoulders, bringing Scorpius up higher and letting his hands fall around Scorpius's back.

It would be a lot easier to be irritated at Scorpius's sexual antics if he wasn't so loose and cuddly afterward.

Whatever sweat remained on Albus's skin accentuated the contrast of the rooms cool air on his right against Scorpius's warmth on his left. It was chillier in his room than he remembered. 

Albus's hand circled over Scorpius's back, smoothing over the goosebumps as he pulled the afghan off the side and onto them.

It had been made by his grandma when he was an infant- a baby blanket that grew as he aged. The threads were scratchy against bare skin- but it managed to be one of the most unassumingly warm things. He often wondered if his grandma had somehow managed to knit the feeling of loving and being loved into the fabric.

He'd feel guilty about the fact that the homemade, love-filled, baby blanket was currently draped over his boyfriend's bare recently-fucked ass, later.

Albus let the rhythm of Scorpius’s breathing fade him into sleep, teetering on the edge where thoughts get uncontrollable. Scorpius huffed against Albus’s shoulder and readjusted how he curled around him.

Albus sighed and hitched Scorpius’s thigh up higher over his hip. He used the heel of his palm and fingers to knead into the muscle there, an apology for the earlier risky stretch.

Scorpius purred and nudged his nose against Albus’s throat.

Albus laughed. “You are such a lush.”

“ No, ‘m not.” Scorpius mumbled.

“You get very cuddly after sex. Just start draping all over me. It’s actually kind of inappropriate.” Albus smirked, running his thumb down the line of Scorpius’s back.

Scorpius shivered. “Shut up.”

“Sometimes I wonder if it’s why you love bottoming so much- because it entitles you to be all curled up and warm and pretty.” Albus’s hand flattens out on Scorpius’s back, dragging down to press him into Albus and warming from the heat Scorpius was radiating. The hand on Scorpius’s thigh smooths over the skin. His voice muddles when he speaks against Scorpius’s temple. “You’re just so soft all the damn time.”

Albus could feel the muscles under his hands losing the liquidity that they had had since Scorpius orgasmed. He was coiling up. Albus pinched back his smile. “It’s really kind of ridiculous how gorgeous you are sometimes. You have me way too wrapped up in you. It’s very Femme Fatal.”

“Shut it.” Scorpius pushed himself off Albus, climbing over him and leaving the blanket discarded over Albus’s lap. His shoulders and back were stiff. 

“Aww- did I make Scorpy mad?” Albus leaned up with a smirk and tilted his head to watch. Scorpius ignored him and walked to the desk where the leftovers of their lunch were sitting. He didn’t hide the fact that he was naked, though his posture was better now than it was on average. He grabbed one of the glasses with leftover orange juice- Albus thinks it might have been his, though the point was moot- and downed it, swishing the contents in his mouth with disdain before swallowing. He never looked at Albus.

The glass was discarded back on the tray with a clink, and he gathered his boxers from where they had been thrown near the bookcase, slipping them on as he grabbed the pair of trousers closest to him. Scorpius was taller than Albus, but after one too many incidents of Scorpius showing off his socks to the school, they had both invested in pants charmed to accommodate the differences in their heights.

“Ooo. He’s putting on The Pants.” Albus sang as Scorpius had just gotten them over his hips.

He could see the moment it hit Scorpius. Could feel the magic in the room shift and watched how Scorpius somehow managed to aggressively button pants. Albus’s skin felt too small.

Scorpius stalked forward, eyes narrowed with a bitter sting when he finally looked at Albus. “Is this a fucking joke to you?” 

“Huh?” 

Scorpius’s nose twitched in the way that only happened when he was mad or sick, which was one of the reasons why Albus was perpetually nervous whenever Scorpius caught a cold. He was in Albus’s space now. Angry and trying to make a point. They were breathing the same air. Albus shifted back slightly and let the afghan slip to the floor.

Scorpius’s hands were on either side of Albus’s head, bracketing him in an odd call-back to what they had been doing half an hour ago. Strands of pale hair had decided to go rogue after the sweating and gripping from earlier, and they were hanging down to brush against Albus’s forehead. Scorpius spoke without moving his mouth enough. “Just because I like to bottom doesn’t mean I’m a girl.” 

Albus could feel his heart get faster. He kept his face passive.

Scorpius climbed back onto the couch, in the space left between Albus’s legs, and grabbed his thighs, jerking Albus forward. Albus squeaked and wondered if pant-fabric burn was a thing and if the carpet-burn potions worked on it. His head was now just on the couch cushion, his hand rushing up to the arm, so his scalp didn’t make aggressive contact with the wood in the couch. He wasn’t sure if he should be focusing on how bruise-tight Scorpius was holding his thighs, or how large he seemed when he loomed over him with fervor and insecurity. 

“I could still top you ten ways to fucking Tuesday.” Scorpius growled as he pulled Albus’s thighs up higher, and pressed forward. Albus could feel the buttons on his pants leave impressions on his ass. 

Albus tilted his hips and tried not to bite his cheek. “Please do.”

Scorpius’s gripped slackened, and he looked down. Albus’s arousal would have been obvious from the start had Scorpius been paying attention. He wasn’t truly hard yet- but he could feel it on his skin. Scorpius had told him his tells once, but he had been too focused on Scorpius’s hands groping him to take notes.

Scorpius scoffed and dropped Albus’s thighs with a shake of his head. “I can’t believe you.” Scorpius turned away to sit on the edge of the couch. “You bastard. You horny bastard.”

Albus sits up and pulls on his own underwear, which had conveniently only ended up in a ball under the coffee table. “Sorry.” Bashfulness was rising into his chest. Insecurity checks back to back probably wasn’t his best idea.

Scorpius looked up at the ceiling, his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in way that made Albus think he was praying to have a boyfriend who was less of an idiot. 

Albus scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s middle. The result was an awkward side hug. He rested his cheek against Scorpius’s shoulder. Scorpius didn’t stop him. “Too far?”

Scorpius sighed and leaned back against the couch, putting his arm around Albus’s back and bringing him down with him. “I know you like goading me- hell- I like you goading me- but maybe not in the afterglow.”

Albus smiled sheepishly. “Duly noted.”

Scorpius let out a breathy laugh, running his fingers down Albus’s arm. “I love you too, moron.” 

Albus already knew that- since they became friends he had never doubted that Scorpius loved him- but he did like it when Scorpius sounded exasperated with him when he said it. That always felt like an accomplishment. James made it his life mission to make everyone he cared about insane. You knew James hated you if he acted polite. Lily was the only good one of the bunch really- she got into more troublesome situations than both of them combined, but somehow, she came out smelling like roses. Everyone liked Lily.

Which was why Albus was confused. “Lily doesn’t do it for you?”

Scorpius looked surprised. “What?”

“Earlier-”

Scorpius grimaced. “Yeah- no.”

“She seems to do it for everyone else.” Albus said, readjusting so that he was using Scorpius’s lap as a pillow. “Everyone else is just so goddamn enchanted by her.”

Scorpius smirked down at Albus, drumming his fingers on Albus’s collarbone. “I’m certain I’m not interested.”

Albus squinted up at him, suddenly suspicious. Albus had just meant that he didn’t see why she was friends with everyone- but Scorpius only skirted around a topic when he was trying to get Albus curious. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I’ve kissed her.” Scorpius replied. Like an asshole.

Albus jerked up, his elbow digging into Scorpius’s thigh. “What?”

Scorpius gestured between them. “What do you think instigated all of this?”

“Excus-” Albus thought back to Scorpius’s birthday, and how he had disappeared and come back looking confused and acting very strangely. Albus just thought he was seeing things because of somebody potion-spiking the booze. Someone always potion-spiked the booze. He only half-remembered it anyway- he had gotten wasted, and didn’t remember anything past falling off a couch. Scorpius did tell him later about a disappointing experience with a girl and a cupboard, “Merlin- eww.” Albus had the sudden urge to hurl. 

Scorpius pushed him back down, having apparently reached his limit of elbow-stabbing-his-thigh time, and kept a warm hand on his chest. Albus could feel the pressure of it as he breathed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the sudden urge to drop kick his little sister. He wasn’t mad because Scorpius was his boyfriend. Mostly it was the fact that his sister had the gall to go after his best friend. Scorpius had told him the story before- just never the lead actress. Who was apparently his sister, who was apparently, by some butterfly effect, Cupid.

Albus squinted up at Scorpius. “I don’t have to go thank my sister for my sex life do I?”

He felt Scorpius’s chuckle rattle through his brain. “I doubt she’d appreciate that. Especially after the display we gave her earlier. Might be a bit too real.”

Albus groaned and covered his eyes, sitting up to bend over the side of the couch with his head between his knees. “I should probably go talk to her.” Though, by now it was a safe bet James knew. He had been staying for the weekend, and was able to get gossip out of anybody, not that Lily was a hard sell. If James knew, that means that he would either use it for humiliation or blackmail. Both of which involved fireworks. “Though, at this point, it’s probably a conversation with my dad.” 

Albus just wanted one more summer of being allowed to close his bedroom door with Scorpius behind it. Siblings were the worst.

Scorpius laid his hand on Albus’s back. “He doesn’t already know?”

Albus scoffed. “Does yours?”

“Of course.”

Albus pulled away from his hands enough to look up at Scorpius. He waited.

“Longer than I have, I think.” Scorpius continued. “A few years at least. Twelve- Thirteen, maybe.”

Albus’s eyebrows scrunched. “We weren’t dating at twelve. And if you knew you were gay since you were twelve then why—”

“I didn’t know- my dad did.” Scorpius interrupted. “I figured that out with you, dork.” He sounded fond.

“How did he know?” Albus asked.

“We’ve never really talked about it- but I think it was because of you. Remember how you came over for part of Christmas break second year?” Albus nodded. He’d had fourteen protection charms placed on him by his dad before he’d been allowed to leave the house, and he was only staying for one night to have an early birthday for Scorpius. “I’d talked about you before that- but that was the first time he saw us together, just being ourselves. For the rest of the break- and every time I talked to him for at least the next two years- he went on and on about every gay person he knew or had heard of. We were having chats about Julius Cesar by the end of it, and that dude’s just a historical maybe.”

Albus laughed. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” Scorpius shrugged, but he smiled. “At least he’s cool with it.” Albus thought his cheeks looked a little pink. “I’ve heard him talking to mom- they’re not arranging a marriage for me.”

Albus grinned. Scorpius’s parents rejected more pureblood traditions than their son gave them credit for. He nudged Scorpius with his foot. “Good to know I don’t have to worry about some fancy bloke with parental approval stealing you away.”

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. “Don’t get too cocky. I could find someone else without my parent’s help.”

Albus laughed, and they smiled at each other. Just a few years ago he had never considered the idea that he would be in a romantic relationship with Scorpius. He had always known that they would be best friends to the grave, but he had to give credit where credit was due, and this brilliant idea- them- but with kissing and cuddling and length changing pants- that was all Scorpius. And Albus was the happiest idiot in the world for it. 

He was just leaning in to kiss Scorpius when a loud bang sounded through the air. The house shuddered, and the floor rolled. There was a crash- which sounded suspiciously like the stain glass windows- and a solid thud.

“Shit- LILY!- JAMES!” His father yelled.

There was a yelp. 

“Albus!” Lily shouted.

Albus jumped up muttering every curse he knew as he tripped over the table in his rush to the door. He thought his stomach was going to come out his throat as he yanked open the door.

“Albus?” He heard from behind him. 

He twisted just in time to catch the pair of trousers that were tossed at his face.

Scorpius smiled and shook his head. He spoke through the chuckle in his voice. “Put on your fucking pants.”

Albus couldn’t help but smile back as he fell through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Passionfruit by Drake. I keep trying to blackout the fact that I listened to it on repeat while writing the fic, but then it went and became the title.
> 
> I actually have their "how they got together" story all planned out, as well as a "future antics" thing in mind, but those combined would likely be ten times the length of this story, which took me seven months to finish.  
> Not to mention the continuity problems I'm looking at already make me want to die.


End file.
